


Run With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fun, One Night Stands, Sexual Content, unusual pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aleister's being a dick and Princess only has eyes for the quarterback. After a hookup with Michelle goes south, Jake McKenzie finds himself running off with the unlikeliest partner in crime ever--Grace Hall. Unusual pairing, I know, but give it a chance? I might surprise you.





	Run With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write Jake with the other women in the group, not the MC, because...well...MC is basically you inserting yourself into the story. I wanted to explore Jake with the other girls, like dear, sweet Grace. What would happen if they said to hell with it and just ran off together on impulse? This story is meant to be some sexy, fun fluff, nothing serious or major. She and Jake aren't intended to fall in lurve and live happily ever after. They just wanna have some fun.

Jake McKenzie sits behind the bar and watches as the plane full of college kids he’d flown in come out of the hotel to mingle. They’re not a lot younger than him, but he still sees them as a little separate from him, and it goes deeper than age. He’s got experience they simply don’t have.

He looks at them and feels the heat of jealousy in his gut. Just five years ago he _was_ them. He had a future. He had goals to achieve. That’s all gone now, along with his family, and he tries not to feel bitter at the fact he wishes he could trade places with any one of them.

More than anything, he wishes he could capture Princess’s attention the way Sean Gayle does. He’d made her a drink, inspired by her, just as she’d asked, only to have her take her drink and head over to the pool where the football player swam. When she finishes it, she sets it aside and climbs into the pool with Captain America. Big, muscular, handsome, honorable...everything Jake hates in the competition.

A game of Marco Polo is a thin cover for Princess and QB to flirt. They dance around one another in the water, enjoying the game of getting to know one another while fully aware of their sexual attraction to each other. He watches, wishing she would come back to the bar, but also knowing she won’t.

“I need a fucking drink.”

Michelle Nguyen. She sits her perky, perfectly manicured little ass on a stool in front of him. Playing bartender has lost its appeal but Jake doesn’t leave his post to Craig Hsaio to victimize with blind swigs of random liquors.

“What can I get you, Maybelline?”

“Call me that again, you’ll be getting yourself an ice pack to cover your aching nuts after I’ve kicked them up your asshole,” she grouses.

“Jesus,” he says, his brows raising toward his hairline.

“Make me something fruity,” she says. “Something sweet.”

“So, everything you’re not?” he says, mixing up a tequila sunrise and sliding it over to her.

He notices her noticing Gayle and Princess getting friendly in the water, smiling and joking. She downs her drink and turns back to him.

“Wanna move this to my room?”

Once again, Jake’s brows lift. A come on was the last thing he expected from the Sorority Sister, especially so suddenly, without any flirting to lay the groundwork. He looks her over, considering, and then shakes his head. She’s all fangs and claws, a little more work than he wants right now.

“Nah. I’m afraid of your teeth.”

“I’m very good with my teeth,” Michelle says, sitting back and crossing her slender legs in full view of his gaze. “Biting and licking and...blowing… I’m pre-med. Let’s say I’ve got kissing a boo-boo down to an art form.”

Jake can’t stop the grin that slowly tugs the corners of his lips up. He leans on the bar and looks at the pool. Princess and the quarterback were so into one another, there was no way he stood a shot of grabbing her attention. Not tonight, at any rate.

“Fine. I’ll meet you in your suite in-”

“I’ll come to yours,” Michelle says, cutting him off.

Jake cocks his head to the side to regard her, feeling his stomach tighten with anticipation of a verbal punch. “Yeah? I’m not good enough to sweat in your sheets?”

Michelle answers the question by not bothering to deny his assumption. She slides from the stool and finishes her drink.

“You’re good enough to take for a ride, whether in a plane or a bed,” she says. “Your suite number?”

“1910,” he lies, pretending not to be stung by her snobbery. That had been a kick, not a punch.

“Meet you there in twenty,” Michelle says, before sauntering away to the hotel.

“That was mean of her.”

Grace Hall stands at the corner of the bar, a nearly empty glass of wine in hand, watching him with empathetic eyes. Jake shrugs. He’s used to being looked at as white trash.

“She’s a piece of work,” he says. He makes no effort to leave for his rendezvous, and Grace notices.

“What about Michelle?”

“What about her?” he asks, giving Grace his most charming smile.

Grace blushes and sets down her glass, promising to return shortly. She hurries to the ladies room in the lobby, and then comes back, while Jake fills a request.

“Could you watch where you’re going?” Aleister snarls, when Grace returns and he runs into her, sloshing a drink down his front. “For someone named Grace, you certainly lack it.”

He angrily shoves away, leaving her crestfallen. She sighs and sits back at the bar, staring off into nothing.

“Refill?”

Grace looks into her glass, then looks at Jake. Her eyes dart over to Aleister, who pretends she doesn’t exist after his hurtful insult, then back to Jake. She smiles and offers up her glass, which Jake refills, before turning the bottle up to his own lips, his eyes glued to her.

“You wanna go for a walk?” she asks, as the wine kicks in enough to embolden her, and the party rages around them.

Grace’s smile is wonderfully shy, charming, and Jake tries not to let himself feel drawn to her. They aren’t compatible, and he knows it would be a mistake to let himself like someone, even a little bit. That’s why he pulls his gaze from Princess, and the way she obviously doesn’t mind the way Sean’s fingers skim her sides in the water.

“What about Aleister?”

“What about him?”

Jake chuckles, knowing he’s weak, knowing he’s got his pride and he’s got a soft spot for nerdy chicks. Michelle had wounded his pride with her recalcitrant remark, the implications that he was only good enough to be used, and it hurts because he believes it, on some level.

“You want him to get jealous?”

Grace shakes her head.

“No. I just want him to treat me like a person...like a woman…I don’t think he can do either. Not yet.”

“Fine, let’s walk,” Jake says.

Grace’s eyes widen, but she follows him.

 

* * *

 

They slip away from the party unnoticed by everyone but Aleister, who watches them with a look of shock on his face that quickly dissolves into impotent rage. He watches them leave with a hawkish glare, his back stiff and his hands balled into fists. Jake takes no pleasure. Schadenfreude was never his cup of tea.

“Don’t be stingy,” Grace says, giggling and reaching for the bottle of wine Jake’s carrying.

Jake holds it just out of her reach, and when Grace reaches for it, her nipples graze against his chest. She’s got a thing for orange shirts, and she’s wearing a bright orange tank with spaghetti straps and a white skirt that comes almost to her knees.

“You’re too tall!” she says, a little breathless, her eyes glowing behind the lenses of her glasses with alcohol I enhanced happiness.

“I’m just right, short stuff,” Jake drawls.

He lets Grace have the bottle. Together they listen to the pool party, their little spot of the world illuminated by the light of a full moon hanging in a cloudless summer sky. She takes a big swallow before handing the bottle back. He’s looking down at her, his gaze caressing hers, waiting for her to signal what she wants. When she looks away, swallowing hard, Jake feels the tension in his body drain away.  

“When you said walk, you actually meant walk, didn’t you?”

Grace tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, embarrassed.

“No, I meant…you know… I didn’t think you’d say yes.”

“Why?”

Grace’s laugh has the tart tinge of bitterness edging it. He knows the sound well. She spins around, hands out, and then stops in front of him.

“Look at me! I’m nothing special. Just a nerd with a love of books, and sensible shoes. I don’t attract sexy pilots.”

Jake let’s his head fall back, laughing. The wine is dry. It’s bitter going down, and it’s bitter in his mouth now.  

“You’re laughing at me?”

Her full lips turn down in a frown. “Fuck yeah,” he confesses.  “You nerds have hot bods but you almost never know it.”

Jake leans down until he’s eye level with her.

“Just so you know, you’ve got perky tits, a curvy body, a round ass, and strong legs,” he whispers. “You’re definitely fuckable.”

Grace leans forward, either accidentally, or intentionally, Jake’s not sure which, yet, but stops when Michelle’s voice rings out in anger.

“Where the fuck is he? Jake!”

“She’s mad,” Grace says, looking at Michelle through the palm fronds.

“So?”

Grace slips her hand in his when Aleister betrays their general location with a smug smile.

“Run with me,” she says.

Jake finds himself laughing, allowing Grace to pull him deeper into the foliage that surrounds the Celestial.


End file.
